


Nightmares

by sugarcoated



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoated/pseuds/sugarcoated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JoJo and Adrian console Sami after he wakes up from a horrible nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> something i written up in my tumblr.

A soft rumble of thunder played outside of the window of the home shared by Sami, JoJo and Adrian. A storm was coming but JoJo was not worried for such things. In fact, she was fast asleep in the big bed the three shared with her body tucked deep between Adrian and Sami. This was her favorite place to sleep, it was warm and it felt like a small little nest perfectly made just for her.

Nights usually went smoothly for the three with little to no interruption in her slumber but this night something stirred her awake. A noise next to her caught her attention as she carefully turned towards it. Still in sleep mode, she didn’t quite know the source of the noise at first. But as the noise, now sounding more like a whimper, sounded again JoJo became more aware at what, or who, was making that noise.

It was Sami, who was clearly still asleep, whimpering with his face twisted in an expression JoJo couldn’t place in the dark. The thought of turning on the light raised in her but she didn’t know if Adrian was awake and she didn’t want to interrupt him if he wasn’t.

"No…" Sami now said, shifting around on the bed now.

"Sami…" JoJo whispered, carefully propping herself on her elbow. He was having a nightmare, she was sure of it.

Sami quickly turned, his body facing her but his eyes were still shut tight. “Leave me alone…” He twisted around again. “Leave me alone!” He was close to yelling now.

"What’s going on?" Adrian’s voice, thick with grogginess, gained JoJo’s attention. She sat up now as she placed a hand on Sami’s arm.

"I think he’s having a bad dream." JoJo answered. "Sami, wake up." She shook his arm softly.

"No…no…." Sami continued to say.

Adrian sat up now too as JoJo kept shaking the ginger’s arm. “Sami!” He called out.

"No!" He yelled out, his eyes flying open now. His breathing was rough as he quickly sat up himself, his eyes darting around before landing on JoJo and Adrian.

"Are you okay?" JoJo asked, worry in her eyes as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sami didn’t do anything at first as he simply stared between his two beloveds before slowly nodding. “Yeah…yeah. I just - it was just a nightmare.”

"Are you sure?" Adrian asked now, leaning over a bit. "You were starting to yell."

Sami nodded now. “Yeah. I…I’m sure.” He looked over at JoJo, leaning into her a bit.

"What was your nightmare?" She asked.

"This guy came into the house and wanted to kill us or somethin’. He tried to go for me first because I was trying to protect you two." Sami explained.

JoJo snaked an arm around his shoulder, hugging Sami closer to her. “Well, we’re safe and there’s no killer here.” JoJo pulled back a bit, feeling Adrian’s arm reach over her and grab Sami’s hand. “Why don’t you sleep in the middle tonight?” She asked.

"No. No it’s okay. I know you like that spot."

"It’s fine." She started to scoot herself out of the bed. "I never get to be the big spoon anyways." She joked lightly as she made her way around to Sami’s side, patting his leg so he’d move over. Sami shifted over and JoJo slid in. His spot was warm and honestly a little sweaty from his distress but JoJo ignored it. Right now all she wanted to do was make sure Sami felt better.

JoJo scooted close to Sami, instantly wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him close to her. She felt Adrian’s arm wrap around Sami too, his had landing on JoJo’s arm. A soft content noise came out of Sami and it made JoJo smile.

"We’ll help you feel better." Adrian said. JoJo kissed Sami’s cheek softly.

"Thank you, guys." Sami spoke softly.

"No problem."


End file.
